First Kiss
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Because having your partner take your first kiss in public isn't embarrassing. -NaLu


**A/N: Well, I don't know where this came from but POP, it did. Yay, a new one-shot of Natsu and Lucy! Ahsjbkfwe, I'm writing too many NaLu stories. Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not, at least you guys enjoy them. c:  
Hope you like, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia, the two of them returning from a long-term mission and back to Lucy's house. Happy decided to stay back at Fairy Tail and Natsu decided to go home with Lucy just because she invited him over and said she's going to be baking cookies. She was oddly being nice but Natsu didn't care, he was being allowed to be at her house and eat cookies.

It was heaven in his eyes.

"My back hurts so much," Lucy whined, pounding her back with her fist a bit as they walked down the street. Natsu glanced over at her, his arms around his head as he walked down the place along with her, watching her pound on her back. "Why?"

"I don't know, I have a sharp pain."

"I heard from Gray or somebody that you have a lot of back-pain when you have huge boo -"

"Not another word!" Lucy screeched, blushing hard as she slapped her hand on his mouth which he yelped at to. He shot her a look as she watched her give him a scowl, a blush covering her pale face. "Geez, I was just telling you."

"The size of my chest do not matter and don't you talk about them,"

"Not my fault they're just right there-" Natsu stopped talking as he felt Lucy's hand slap across his chest again, a pout forming on his lips. Geez, he can't even talk anything about her without getting hit.

He suddenly felt a bit abused.

As they were walking Lucy suddenly paused and gasped in surprise, Natsu looking at her in bewilderment. "Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Natsu asked, looking at the blonde and to what she was looking at. He then saw some couple kissing right in front of them, Lucy staring right at them with wide eyes and a big blush on her cheeks. He never understood Lucy and this 'romance' thing she talked about. What was so important about a kiss? It was just a way to show affection, he didn't find it important at all. "Luce, what's wrong with you?"

"T-They're kissing!"

"So what?"

"I-It's just-isn't it embarrassing?"

"If they like each other why the hell not? It's just a way showing that they obviously like each other." Natsu scoffed, looking away from the couple that were sucking face.

Lucy shot him a look then looking back at the couple again. She frowned a bit and slumped a bit, staring at the kissing couple. She always wanted a boyfriend who she could kiss in public like that. She always wanted somebody she could show so much affection to that she won't even be embarrassed to do it in public but she never could find that perfect guy she wanted to do it with, no matter how long it took, she'll always think it'll never happen.

"Come on, are you still thinking about them two?" Natsu asked snapping the key-user out of her thoughts as they now stood in front of her apartment, the fire dragon slayer leaning in closer to her face to look at her. Lucy pouted as she crossed her arms, looking away. "Well, Natsu, you think this isn't all important but to girls and to _me,_ it is."

"It's a kiss, it's not like they're getting married or something." Natsu rolled his eyes, looking back at Lucy. "Right?" This time Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her huge chest. "Even though it's 'just-a-kiss' it's pretty important to me and some other people too."

"Why?"

"Because it's showing you like the person!"

"That's not a big deal. It's like holding hands; you and I do it most of the time." Lucy blushed, sputtering. "T-That's different!"

"How is it different from doing this?" Natsu grabbed her hand, Lucy looking down to their laced hands to his face. "To this?" Natsu yanked her towards him, his lips making contact with hers. Lucy's eyes widen as Natsu pulled away from her after a minute of lip-lock, her jaw dropping as she looked at the pink-haired male who just rose a brow at her direction.

She couldn't believe he just did that.

"Luce?" Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, cocking his head to the side. She still had that shocked embarrassed look on her face and it worried him.

On the other hand, Lucy was beyond surprised. She never expected _Natsu Dragneel_ taking her first kiss or even doing that in the first place. And the thing was, she wasn't even mad this time! She wasn't mad or annoyed he took her first kiss; she was a bit gald. She even felt that spark when their lips touched and it made Lucy think a bit. Did she like him? She didn't even feel embarrssed thinking about kissing Natsu in public. The two did so many things together in public and she wasn't embarrassed at all.

What shocked her was just how he kissed her out of the blue.

"Did I kill you or something? Erza is going to kill me!" Natsu suddenly freaked out, letting go of Lucy's hand as he grabbed his hair to tug on it. He looked at Lucy and grabbed her shoulders, shouting desperatly.

"Please be alive!"

Soon, Lucy reached for his scarf and yanked him near again, their lips locking again. This time, Natsu's eyes widen and he looked at Lucy for a moment before his eyes shut, his lips apply pressure back. After a while, they pulled away and they looked at each other's eyes, the two of them out of breath. "You know what Natsu?"

"What is it?"

"It's not embarrassing to do these kind of things with you in public."

"Why is that?" Natsu asked as he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers, their foreheads leaning against each other. "Because, I think I might like you." Natsu blinked, processing everything that had happened and what she had said. She likes him?

Before any of them knew it Natsu was grinning and kissing her again, the strangers who walked by them looking at them before continuing on to whatever they were doing. Natsu pulled away and grinned at Lucy, the blonde blushing but looking straight into his charcoal eyes. "You know what? I think I like you too.

And with that they shared another kiss again. Because sharing a kiss together in public wasn't as embarrassing anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished and god, my back hurts like a bitch. So, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed. :D  
Review for me, people. It'll mean the world to me and I promise I'll update some of my stories too. Fucking writers block and time! Dx**


End file.
